1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats and, more specifically, to a theater seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide theater seats for a theater such as a movie theater. Typically, the theater seat includes a generally horizontal seat portion and a generally vertical back portion operatively connected to the seat portion. The seat portion includes a seat frame and a cushion attached to the seat frame. The back portion is fixed relative to the seat portion by a stanchion secured to a floor of the theater. The seat portion pivots relative to the stanchion and back portion.
Although the above theater seats have worked, it is desirable to provide further cushioning of the seat portion. It is also desirable to provide a great deal of comfort and structural integrity to the seat portion. It is further desirable to provide the back portion with a lounge mechanism to allow the back portion to lounge and not leave a potential pinching hazard.
Accordingly, the present invention is a theater seat assembly including a pair of opposed stanchions for attachment to a support surface, a generally horizontal seat portion disposed between and operatively connected to the stanchion, and a generally upright back portion disposed between and operatively connected to the stanchions. The theater seat assembly may include a lounge mechanism operatively connected to the back portion and the stanchions to allow the back portion to lounge rearward relative to the stanchions. The theater seat assembly may also include a cushion suspension system operatively connected to the seat portion and the stanchions to allow the seat portion to deflect downwardly relative to the stanchions. The theater seat assembly may further include each one of the seat portion and the back portion having a frame, a cushion disposed adjacent the frame and a trim cover covering the cushion and attached to the frame.
One advantage of the present invention is that an improved theater seat assembly is provided. Another advantage of the present invention is that the theater seat assembly has a cushion suspension system to provide comfort and structural integrity to the seat portion. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the cushion suspension system has an elastomer reinforced fabric as suspension. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the theater seat assembly has a lounge mechanism to allow the back portion to lounge relative to the seat portion and not leave a pinching hazard. A further advantage of the present invention is that the theater seat assembly has a combination of a pivot and torsion spring.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a rear perspective view of a theater seat assembly, according to the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a front perspective view of the theater seat assembly of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is an exploded perspective view of the theater seat assembly of FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of the theater seat assembly of FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrating cushions removed.
FIG. 5 is an enlarged perspective view of a seat portion of the theater seat assembly of FIGS. 1 and 2 with the cushion removed.
FIG. 6 is an enlarged perspective view of a portion of the theater seat assembly of FIGS. 1 and 2 with the cushion removed.
FIG. 7 is a partial exploded perspective view of another embodiment, according to the present invention, of the theater seat assembly of FIG. 1 and 2.
FIG. 8 is a partial rear perspective view of a portion of the theater seat assembly of FIGS. 1 and 2.